


Muted

by theredderthebetter



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, implied lip's 10 pm syndrome, some members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredderthebetter/pseuds/theredderthebetter
Summary: In which Gowon swears she would marry Sooyoung unnie if the older girl's kindness didn't get noticed soon.





	Muted

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time posting a fic here, an it's not beta'ed at all sooooo enjoy!

Gowon has no clue when it starts. She wasn't sure of it at first, but now, she bets on her cuteness (and even on her precious blonde hair) that Sooyoung unnie had a crush, uhm no, she's _in love_ with Jungeun unnie. She doesn't know if the other girls just respect Jiwoo unnie as Jungeun unnie's long-term best friend and Jinsol unnie as a fellow OEC member who's very close with Jungeun unnie to call them her 'knight(s) in shining armor' that they don’t notice the ungodly amount of love from Sooyoung unnie.

She feels unfair for Sooyoung unnie, really. The older girl has always done so many things for Jungeun unnie and gone through a lot of ups and downs because of her, but the whole world is either blind or just has a very high standard (for what she has no idea). Hell, if it’s possible, Sooyoung unnie should be given an award for her silent kindness and unlimited patience. She sees how Sooyoung unnie clenches her fists until her knuckles turned white with her head hung low, like she had done the worst sin in the universe, when Jiwoo unnie is hugging Jungeun unnie (which happens a lot of times thanks to their clingy personality), but she says no words and just keeps smiling. Gowon can almost hear her heart breaking, though.

She remembers how Sooyoung unnie is the one crying (in their shared room and when she's sure nobody's looking of course) when Jungeun unnie hurt her ankle. Or how she brings her big and very fluffy-looking blanket -that Gowon doesn't know and expect her to own- and drapes it over Jungeun unnie who falls asleep on the couch, making sure it covers the younger girl up to her chin, and then crouching up in one of the chairs in the dining room -which is 10 feet away from the couch- to watch over Jungeun unnie. Gowon thinks it's sweet that Sooyoung unnie will just take the blame and keep apologizing the next morning when Haseul unnie sees her eyebags and scolds her for drinking too much coffee, a big smile lighting up the dancer's face when she sees that Jungeun unnie is no longer lying on the couch (The Blessed Soul Choi Yerim probably wakes her up or something), her blanket gone along with her.

\---

Jungeun unnie is currently feeling a bit under the weather, and the members -especially the OEC girls- are busy taking care of her. Jungeun unnie has refused the attention of course, but Choi angelic Yerim, stubborn yet caring as she is, insists to put her beloved unnie in a cocoon of blankets (wait, is that Sooyoung unnie’s?) while Hyunjin and Jiwoo unnie make her porridge.

After 30 minutes, 3 broken plates, and some naggings from Haseul unnie ("How could you break plates when you only need bowls and a single pot to make porridge?", "Hyunjin honey, you sure you put salt and not sugar into the porridge? It tastes like hot chocolate, darling.) later, the porridge is finally done.

"Jungeun unnie, here's your-" Hyunjin's voice trails off when she sees that her unnie has fallen asleep. "-porridge."

It takes everything in Gowon not to burst out into laughter seeing Hyunjin's pout, "10 pm, aeong, too late."

"It's okay, aeong unnie, you can give it to her tomorrow." Yeojin the Good Kid reassures, Hyunjin nodding while mouthing 'Right' repeatedly before the youngest adds with a serious face, "I'm afraid it will be chocolate bars in the middle of the night, though."

"Does that mean we can eat it instead?" Gowon wiggles her thick eyebrows, making Hyunjin glare at her and almost throw the bowl of porridge she's holding at her.

It's almost 2 in the morning when Gowon wakes up from her sleep. She has to go to the bathroom and it's like a mile away from yyxy's room. She climbs down her bunk bed and frowns seeing Sooyoung unnie's empty bed. Careful not to wake Hyejoo and Jiwoo unnie -not like they wake up easily even when she tells them to anyway-, she walks out quietly.

Gowon almost has a heart attack when someone opens the main door, only to let out a relieved sigh when she sees Sooyoung unnie, clad in a hoodie and a pair of black sweatpants, hair up in a messy bun, and a white plastic bag on her hand.

"Unnie?” Gowon calls out, and it’s only then that Sooyoung unnie looks up, eyebrow cocked attractively, “Where did you go?"

"Uhm, drugstore?" It sounds more like a question but Gowon doesn't pay enough attention thanks to the overwhelming urge to pee.

"But we have a first aid kit that has all kind of medicines in it."

"They're all cough drops and painkillers. Jungeunnie is having a bad fever, you know."

Oh, so that's why everyone's been fussing around this evening about how Jungeun unnie is still burning even when Jinsol unnie has made sure to change the wet towel on her forehead every five minutes.

Why is Gowon’s heart fluttering when she realizes how cool Sooyoung unnie is? She’s such a girlfriend material, she swears. She wants to stick a piece of paper with a big ‘Kim Jungeun please notice me!!!’ on the Swan girl’s back if it helps her get her girl.

"How ‘bout you? Why are you up so early?" Sooyoung unnie asks as she walks to the kitchen, pouring some water in a moomin mug, Jungeun unnie's favorite.

"I need to pee." She manages to answer before continuing her urgent journey(?) to the bathroom.

Gowon can't help but to wish for a girlfriend who's as understanding and loving as Sooyoung unnie, a girl who watches and takes care from afar instead of giving attention explicitly in front of everyone’s nosy eyes, someone who sheds tears for her and feels her pain without her knowing. And she wishes for the best for Sooyoung unnie, a barbie and a superman at the same time, the real hero who helps like it's a need, an angel in disguise who gives without hoping anything in return, a lover everyone could ask for. She hopes her muted affection will be noticed and everything she has gone through will be worth a happy ending. She hopes that someday, Jungeun unnie will see that she's the sun of the galaxy in Sooyoung unnie's eyes.


End file.
